Zell's Wacky Inventions 1:The youth Potion
by Flayme
Summary: Zell's got a chemistry set! He manages to invent a youth potion, but he spills it all over Quistis, Irvine and Squall! Oh no! Pease Read and review!


Zell's wacky inventions 1-The youth potion  
  
Roses are red, bluebells are errr....blue, I don't own FF, so nuts to you!  
^_^ hee hee! My first fic, Enjoy it!  
(Oh and one of these * means that's what someone's thinking)  
  
(the scene is in balamb garden, Squall and the other characters are standing outside zell's door, wondering what he's doing in there.)  
Squall:I don't really see the point of us standing here like this....  
Selphie:But I really REALLY wanna know what he's DOING in there!  
Irvine:Selphie has a point, he's been in there for days. There's also been a few loud bangs reported, like something exploded...  
Quistis:*I bet it's that chemistry set I gave him for his birthday...I wanted him to do something creative for a change...but I think I'll live to regret it..*  
Rinoa:What's up with you, Quistis? You seem to be worried...  
Quistis:Oh nothing...just thinking  
(Suddenly there was a loud bang from zell's room and the door flew off it's hinges, throwing Irvine against a wall.)  
Selphie:Oh my god! Irvy! Are you OK?  
Irvine:(gets up) I'm OK....but what the HELL was that?  
(They all look into Zell's room to see what it was, and zell's standing there holding a glass of bubbling blue liquid)  
Zell:EUREKA!!!   
Squall:What was that he just said?  
Quistis:It's Greek for "I've done it!"  
Zell:YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!! YEAHHHH!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS IS!!  
(Zell runs towards them but he falls over and the potion spills all over Irvine,Squall and Quistis)  
Zell:Shit...  
All exept zell:ZELL! YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!!!  
(There was a huge explosion and smoke filled Zell's room and the hallway)  
  
Zell:I'm OK! Where are you guys?  
Rinoa:Where's Squall? I can't find him!  
Selphie:I can't find Irvy!  
(The smoke clears)  
  
Rinoa and Selphie:AGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Zell:Oh shit..  
(There's 3 piles of clothes on the Floor, the clothes that squall irvine and quistis were wearing)  
Rinoa:(starts shaking zell) YOU BASTARD! YOU MELTED SQUALL!!!!!  
Zell:Errr....Rinoa, I can explain....  
Rinoa:I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION! SQUALL'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!  
Selphie:Hey, what's that over there?  
Zell:Oh man....  
(they hear noises coming from the bathroom, so they go to investigate)  
Rinoa:Oh god...  
Selphie:Oh god oh god..  
Zell:Errrrrrrr.....oops?  
(There are 3 babies on the bathroom floor, one is asleep, one is crawing to Selphie, and one is silent, sitting down, arms folded, glaring straight at zell. Rinoa and Selphie faint.)  
Zell:Awww...geez...I KNEW I should've been more careful...that youth potion was untested...d'oh! (he whacks himself on the head) D'OH!D'OH!D'OH ow..  
(he picks up Rinoa and Selphie and lays them on the bed, then goes back to the bathroom)   
Zell:...I'm sorry guys....I didn't mean to do this to you...I hope you'll forgive me once I find the antidote...  
(In the bathroom, baby squall is still glaring at him, but baby Quistis and Irvine have gone to sleep)  
Zell:I'd better try and wake Rinoa and Selphie up...I'm gonna need some help, and a whole lotta diapers..  
  
(Later, Zell's managed to wake Rinoa and Selphie up, the girls are keeping an eye on the babies, and zell's trying to find an antidote)  
Rinoa:sigh I can't belive it....my boyfriend's a baby...  
Selphie:Same here.....I sure hope zell can find an antidote soon, I don't want my Irvy to be a baby forever!  
Rinoa:Well anyway, Squall looks really cute as a baby..It's hard to belive that he was still as serious as he usually is as a little baby...  
Selphie:Irvy looks cute too ^_^  
(While they're talking baby Quistis wakes up and decides to explore, crawling through where the door used to be and down the hall, baby Squall and Irvine following.)  
Rinoa:ZELL!!! YOU GOT THE ANTIDOTE YET????  
Zell:ALMOST GOT IT! (Another loud explosion)  
(Selphie turns round)  
Selphie:Rinoa? Where are the babies?  
Rinoa:I thought they were with you...  
Both:Uh-Oh!!  
(they run out of the door)  
Selphie:WHERE COULD THEY BE???  
Rinoa:OH, I HOPE THEY'RE ALRIGHT!!!!  
(they hear some yelling coming from Seifers room)  
Both:Oh god....not seifer  
  
(they run into seifers room and baby squall has seifers gunblade to his *ahem* privates, and is grinning evilly at Seifer, who's pinned against a wall)  
Seifer:Don't come any closer girls, this little brat is MENTAL! WHO LET THE BABIES IN??  
Rinoa:Oh god....sorry Seifer  
(Selphie tries to get the gunblade off baby squall)  
Selphie:Bad squally! Let go!  
Baby Squall:MINE!  
Selphie:BAD SQUALLY! LET GO!  
Seifer:Squally?  
Rinoa:It's a long story..  
(Selphie gets the gunblade off baby squall, but it goes off narrowly missing seifers head)  
Seifer:SHIT!  
Selphie:(picks up baby squall) Come on! We've gotta find the other two!  
(they run off)  
Seifer:Christ...mental brats, same name as Squall...I'm fucked up I need a drink...(grabs a bottle of whisky and drinks it) ahhhh...that's *hic* the good stuff....(passes out)  
  
(Selphie and Rinoa look around in the hallway to try and find baby Irvine and Quistis)  
Rinoa:Where could they have gone?  
(they hear a loud smash followed by some cursing coming from headmaster cid's room)  
Rinoa:Oh no....not cid's room  
(they run to cid's room, open the door and see headmaster cid running around and glass everywhere)  
Cid:BAD BABY! BAD BABY! OH NO, NOT THE MING VASE!  
Baby Irvine:Hee hee hee...funny man! (knocks over a red vase)  
Cid:OH NO! I DIDN'T HAVE THAT INSURED! THAT'S £15,000 GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!!!  
Selphie:(grabs baby Irvine) BAD BABY! BAD BOY!  
Rinoa:Oh shit....I'm sorry headmaster...  
Cid:JUST KEEP THAT LITTLE BEAST AWAY FROM ME!!! GET IT OUT OF HERE!!  
(they run out into the hallway, and start looking for baby Quistis)  
  
Selphie:She's got to be around here somewhere...we'd better check around  
(They check the libary, and baby quistis is sitting down, looking at a picture book)  
Selphie:whew at least SHE'S not broken anything...(picks baby quistis up)  
(baby quistis throws the picture book away, it hits one of the bookshelves that falls over, that bookshelf hits another one, that one hits another ect. until they're all on the floor)  
Rinoa:Looks like you were wrong...  
Selphie:Awww geez....let's get this lot back to zell's room  
  
(they run back to zell's room, the babies are sleeping and zell's holding a glass od red liquid)  
Zell:I got the antidote!  
Rinoa andSelphie:Thank goodness...  
(zell uses the antidote and Squall, Irvine and Quistis are back to normal)  
Rinoa:Well, they're sleeping...better leave them and hope they don't remember any of this  
  
(Later, Squall walks into Rinoa's room after waking up)  
Squall:yawn Hi Rinoa...that was some nap I had....  
Rinoa:You sleep well?  
Squall:Like a baby..  
(rinoa faints)  
Squall:(shrugs) Was it something I said?  
  
END!^_^  
  
Hope ya liked this! Please review it and tell me what you think! Pleeeeze??? ^_^ lol  



End file.
